my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Take my Life
Synopsis Kristine ([[Franchesca Mays]]) is the top female singer in the country of Milli, due to her high in demand that makes her the richest female celebrity many people and co-actors are jealous of her. After a scandal that led to the end of her career, Kristine went to her father's entertainment company and become it's next CEO and promising to defeat Reality Entertainment, the company who ruins her life. On the other hand, Ely ([[Dennis Hartmann]]) the heir of Reality Entertainment died after getting into an accident caused by the ghost whom he offended when he was still alive, reborn as a grim reaper after failing to complete a "ghost work" Ely was assigned to take the soul of Krissy ([[Madeline Hurst]]) a famous idol and Kristine's younger sister but as Krissy's time get by, Ely has a big problem as any unwanted creatures can't harm any of the San Beda sisters as Kristine's necklace are protecting them. Cast *'''[[Franchesca Mays]] as Maria Kristina "Kristine" San Beda''' - ''a former singer who quit her profession after a scandal that ended her career and therefore became the next CEO of her father's entertainment company, LUV Entertainment. In her company she doesn't allow dating as she knows this will only lead to a bunch of scandals, contradicting the purpose of the entertainment's name. She is suppose to die during her concert before the scandal but was saved by the necklace that her black witch mother had gaved her when she was younger'' *'''[[Dennis Hartmann]] as Ellison "Ely" Villarama''' - ''a cool-headed and genius heir of Reality Entertainment. He is once a famous idol and the richest male idol at the time before his death that is caused by an avenging ghost. He became a ghost later a grim reaper after he didn't finish his "ghost work" to pass on to the next life. After becoming a grim reaper, he can feel the pain of those people who is assigned to him to pass on to the next life and this is his punishment for violating the "underworld law" and not finishing his "ghost work" on time. He is assigned to guide the short soul of Sandy but his work was being stopped by Kristine's mysterious necklace.'' *'''[[Madeline Hurst]] as Maria Kriselda "Krissy" San Beda''' - ''Kristine's younger sister who has an illness she doesn't tell to anyone. She is a well-known idol of LUV Entertainment and the most hated as well, due to the fact that she is the sister of Kristine the most hated female singer at the time and many people accuse her of using her sister's fame to become famous herself. She is destined to die at the age 25 because of her illness and Ellison is the grim reaper that is assigned to take her soul but because of her sister's mysterious necklace, her life could become shorter or longer.'' *'''[[Jake Villegas]] as Prince Madrigal''' - ''a well-known idol just like Krissy. He is one of the main vocalist of famous boyband Phantom of Reality Entertainment. He is the type who doesn't want to get involve in some other people's business as he doesn't want problems in his life. He grew up in a poor family before becoming an idol and his family got ruined after minding their neighbor's business and therefore getting involve. It is later revealed that he is actually a half grim reaper and that the father he thought his biological father is, is actually not his father but his father's friend who is also a former grim reaper and is now paying for the price of his wish to become a full-fledge human.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Enrico Da Silva]] as Erickson Villarama''' - ''current CEO of Reality Entertainment. He is cold-hearted and a very manipulous person who uses his money to manipulate his surroundings. He created the scandal of Kristine in order to get back at her for suing his company and ruining the "perfect" image of his company. Upon the death of his beloved son and heir, he remarries and married the woman whom Ellison hates the most because of the woman's exaggerated wealth. He is the main antagonist of the story.'' Information